Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 18
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah sauve Vénael et Iremiel mène un combat contre des traîtres.


Chapitre 18 : Retour sur Terre

Taliah appuya sa main sur la poignet et entra. Elle parcourut un court couloir avant d'arriver à la salle de torture. Enfin elle put voir Vénael en vrai. Il était salement amoché mais il était conscient.

-Vénael ?

-Ta-Taliah ? Ça va ?

-Oui. La dernière fois tu as douté que c'était moi, dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Je ressent ta grâce. Je sais que c'est vraiment toi.

Il sourit pendant qu'elle lui caressait le visage.

-Mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. On va vite partir d'ici. J'ai la clé de tes chaînes.

Elle le détacha avec sa clé et le soutint pour qu'il ne tombe pas .

-Tu me racontera, dis ? Demanda Vénael.

-Oui. Toi aussi, t'a des choses à me dire.

-C'est vrai...j'ai appris que tu avait perdu la mémoire.

-Malheureusement c'est la cas. Allez debout.

Vénael s'efforça de se lever alors que Taliah recréa le portail. Ainsi, tous les deux, enfin réunis dans leur malheur respectif, main dans la main, s'élancèrent dans le sort qui les ramena sur Terre. Une ombre se glissa derrière eux.

Iremiel se retrouva devant l'immeuble de Brigitte. Trois de ses collègues étaient là, en ligne, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés et la tête levée vers le bâtiment. Le lieutenant de Keliah passa devant eux pour scruter le HLM à son tour.

-Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange ? Demanda-t-il en leur faisant face.

-On ne sent pas son énergie mais on sait qu'elle est là, parce qu'on l'a vu.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter voir ?

-C'est que...

-Elle n'est pas en haut.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous me dite que vous l'avez vue et ensuite qu'elle n'est pas là ? C'est plutôt confus comme explication, vous ne pensez pas ?

-On y est allé mais...elle n'était pas là.

-Je crois que c'est une illusion qu'on ne voit que d'en bas, dit le second.

-On l'observe depuis pas mal de temps et on a remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une boucle, qu'elle faisait toujours la même chose.

-Intéressant. Je vais aller voir ça par moi même.

Iremiel se tourna vers le bâtiment et déploya ses ailes. Mais au moment de s'envoler, il entendit un léger bruissement derrière lui : une lame contre un tissu. Il se retourna pour parer le coup de l'homme du milieu.

-Allons, mon frère, qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?

Iremiel faisait rarement référence à ses lien de fraternité, mais il y fut contraint par l'agressivité de l'ange.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas passer, répondit-il simplement.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ce sont les ordres.

L'ange repoussa Iremiel.

-Puis-je savoir de qui émanent ces ordres absurdes ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Soit. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Le lieutenant passa à l'attaque. Il poussa son adversaire vers un arbre pour l'y adossé. Mais le traître ne se laissa pas faire et esquiva le coup. L'arme resta bloquée dans le bois.

-Vous ne passerez pas.

Iremiel pouvait faire apparaître plusieurs armes. Il ne s'en priva pas et créa deux poignards. Il décida de combattre dans les airs. Son adversaire le suivit. L'ange parait les coups avec facilité à deux mains. Malgré ses brûlures impossibles à soigner et son œil qui ne fonctionnait plus, il se déplaçait rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour compasser ses déficits. Le traître fondit sur lui, et l'obligea à parer le coup près du corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que les deux autres anges bondirent vers lui et le transpercèrent de part en part.

-Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à moi ?! Vous, de minables sous-fifres ! Maugréa-t-il alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche.

Iremiel se laissa trancher par la troisième arme pour libérer ses bras et trancher la gorge des deux anges. Ils moururent dans un grand flash. Iremiel resta concentré sur Zamel. Au final, il parvint à le bloquer contre l'immeuble et à lui enfoncer ses deux armes dans le corps. Un troisième corps tomba au sol. A bout de souffle, le lieutenant du Paradis ne sentit même pas ses ailes redevenir tatouage. Il chuta. Il était dans un tel état qu'il ne parvint pas à rester conscient. Il faisait déjà nuit quand la neige se mis à tomber sur les quatre corps ensanglantés.

Taliah et Vénael arrivèrent sur Terre un peu avant minuit. Comme ils s'étaient précipités dans le portail, ils tombèrent la tête la première dans la neige. Taliah releva doucement la tête. Elle observa le flocon sur son nez avant qu'il ne fonde complètement.

_Les choses belles sont-elles donc toutes éphémères ?_

Elle se leva et tendis les bras au ciel pour récupérer d'autres étoiles glacées. Elle tourna sur elle même et s'habilla d'une robe d'hiver à fourrure. Taliah dansa quelques minutes sans se préoccuper du reste. La neige la racinait. Vénael l'observait en souriant.

-C'était l'idée de père, il savait que ça te plairait.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit en souriant.

-Ne l'a-tu pas un peu aider ?

Vénael rit et elle l'imita. Taliah l'aida à se relever d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle attrapait de la neige avant de la lui lancer au visage. Une bataille de boules de neiges s'engagea.

-Tu va voire ! Ricana Vénael.

-Ahah ! Tu ne m'attrapera pas !

La robe recouverte du sang de Vénael et de neige, Taliah se jeta sur lui alors qu'il se trouvait à la cime d'un chemin en pente. Tout deux roulèrent en bas dans un éclat de rire.

-Nous deux au cœur de la beauté du monde de Père, dit Vénael.

-Comme avant...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que chacun sentait ses forces décroître. Au final ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre.

Keliah était arrivée trop tard au Paradis. Rien n'avais changer hormis que la cellule de Vénael était vide ! Elle passa sa colère sur un chariot en métal.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer, non d'un chien ! Cette cellule était pourtant verrouillée !

Son double enfant apparu devant elle.

-Toi...

-C'est moi qui l'ait laissée entrer.

-Comment ?! Tu ose m'avouer que c'est toi le traître ?!

-Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre. Vénael est mon frère !

-Tais-toi ! ordonna Keliah. A cause de toi, tout mes plans sont mis en échec ! Disparais !

Son double baissa la tête et s'évapora dans l'atmosphère.

_Quelle idiotie j'ai faite en lui confiant les clés...et cet imbécile d'Iremiel qui a disparut...j'ai fait une erreur en le laissant y aller blessé. _

Keliah retourna sur Terre à l'endroit où il avait disparu. Là elle découvrit un véritable carnage. Sous une fine couche de neige, elle aperçut le corps des trois hommes qu'elle avait envoyés ainsi qu'Iremiel. Son sang teintait les flocons qui le recouvraient. Elle râla.

-On peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes...

Un instant elle songea à le laisser mourir là, comme un chien désobéissant qui aurait juste gâcher sa dernière chance...puis elle changea d'avis en voyant la brûlure qu'il lui cacher. Cela lui donnait une nouvelle occasion de se moquer de lui.

-Allez, on rentre.

Elle toucha son corps et, instantanément, ses blessures furent soignées. Keliah le souleva du sol et disparut.


End file.
